


"We could have a chance." - Supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Lena tries to convince Kara to give their love a chance to blossom into something beautiful despite what the world might think about them.





	"We could have a chance." - Supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Sloth day! 
> 
> Wow, I can't believe they dedicated a whole day to my existence *sniffs proudly* JK
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'The article was beautifully written, Kara,' Lena Luthor complimented her best friend genuinely once she had finished reading the reporter's work. She raised an eyebrow at her guest sitting beside her on the white couch in her office and smirked, 'although, I can't help but think you're a little biased towards the particular topic you're reporting about.'

'What do you mean I'm biased towards the smartest, most amazing person I know who also happens to be my best friend?' Kara Danvers asked, feigning ignorance. 'Ooh,' she nodded in fake realisation, 'I see what you mean.' It didn't take long for her to break the act and grin at the businesswoman.

The CEO shook her head in amusement and gently shoved the other woman. 'Do you still think you aren't biased?'

'It would help if you weren't so awesome,' the blonde countered thoughtfully.

The green eyed woman scoffed, 'I can think of seven billion people who would disagree with what you just said.'

'Well, those seven billion people don't know you like I do because if they did, they would see my point, clear as day,' the Super retorted assuredly.

Lena smiled softly, 'what would I do without you, Kara Danvers?'

'Still be awesome because you're an amazing person by default and you've just had crappy luck until now?' The reporter offered with a grin.

'Or I could've followed my brother in his footsteps and become a villain?' The Luthor considered.

'Please,' Kara scoffed. 'You were doing a great job at not being evil long before I showed up.'

'Thank you. It's extremely validating to receive praise for not turning into a murderous madman,' the Luthor said seriously, although the familiar smirk that appeared on her face a second later indicated she was kidding.

'Happy to help,' the blonde teased. Suddenly, her phone went on, effectively interrupting their banter. 'It's Alex,' she informed the other woman apologetically. 'It could be important, I'm sorry.' 

'Take it,' the L-Corp CEO encouraged, understanding completely that work was a priority to the Super, especially her superhero-job. The businesswoman waited patiently while the alien spoke with her sister and glanced in her direction every now and then with pursed lips. Admittedly, small moments like these brought more joy to the Luthor than their significance would warrant, but Lena could distinctively recall Kara leaving the room every time her phone rang with a Supergirl emergency before the reveal and even seemingly unimportant details like these were proof of their friendship, their trust. Green eyes wandered subtly to the Kryptonian while the scientist's brain wondered when that friendship had turned to love on her side. Did Kara feel the same way? 

'Lena,' the physical form of her mental representation called out. The raven haired woman snapped back to reality and noticed her best friend packing her things.

'You have to go,' she guessed.

'I'm sorry,' Kara frowned apologetically at their social meeting being cut short, again.

'Don't worry about it. The city needs its superhero,' the CEO smiled softly as she stood up.

'I'll make it up to you, I promise,' the Super swore mid-hug before they pulled away. 

The Kryptonian started to walk away, but the Luthor quickly reached for her hand. 'Kara, be careful,' she urged before placing a small kiss on the blonde's cheek. 'I'm sorry,' Lena stumbled backwards, cursing herself for letting her emotions get the best of her.

'No, wait.' The hero pulled her closer and her blue eyes darted visibly towards the red lips belonging to her best friend. 'Can I?'

The CEO nodded eagerly before she felt the warm mouth of the alien connecting with hers in a delicate first kiss. 'I have waited so long to do that,' the superhero confessed after they had parted but before either of them could say anything more, her ringtone broke the precious moment and blue eyes widened in panic. 'The Byrnian,' Kara remembered.

Lena couldn't contain the laugh at the Super's flustered state, 'go get 'em, Supergirl.'

*

'You're awfully happy for someone who has been thrown around like a rag doll by a Byrnian,' Alex Danvers commented from the couch while her sister fetched the remaining take-out containers from the kitchen.

'Hey, did I beat the guy in the end or not?' Kara Danvers pointed out with a self-assured smile.

'Yes, you did, Supergirl, and National City as well as the DEO and I thank you for your service, but that was not the point I was trying to make and you know it,' the eldest sibling raised a suspicious eyebrow.

'I kissed Lena today,' the superhero confessed excitedly.

The DEO director almost choked on her food and she set her plate down on her legs with a frown. 'You did what now?'

'I kissed Lena today,' the blonde repeated. 

'Why would you do that? Was it consensual?' The redhead interrogated.

'Because I wanted to? And of course, I asked her if I could kiss her before I actually did,' Kara answered confusedly. 'Why are you not happy for me?'

'I'm not not happy for you, Kara,' Alex denied and the blonde frowned at her confounding choice of words. 'I just don't want you to get hurt. Are you sure you want to do this? Do you see a future with her? Don't forget she's a Luthor, Kara. She could've been playing the long game with you, and this could be part of a plan to stab you in the back later on,' she warned.

Her sister's distrust of Lena Luthor baffled the Kryptonian. Kara rarely got angry, but one thing she didn't tolerate was prejudice and backbiting about someone she loved. 'First of all, yes, I am sure I want to be in a relationship with Lena if she feels the same way. Second of all, how can I see a future with her if I haven't even dated her yet? And finally, I cannot believe you're still doubting her goodness. In the three years that we have known her, she has helped Supergirl on various missions, she has lent her scientific expertise to the DEO and me without ever asking for anything in return, and she has kept my secret identity a secret. She has never made a move against Supergirl, or Superman, and she has even helped us catch her mother and her brother,' the Super summed up. 'You can think whatever you want, but I trust that woman with my life.'

'I'm sorry, Kara,' the older sibling apologised upon seeing the Kryptonian so upset. 'I'm not trying to make that decision for you,-'

'Well, it sure feels like it,' the reporter mumbled.

'I am merely advising you to tread carefully,' the governmental operative finished just as a knock sounded on the front door.

The Super used her X-ray vision to determine who the unexpected guest was. 'It's Lena,' she sighed before getting up to let her in.

'Kara, hi,' Lena Luthor greeted her with a nervous smile.

'Hey, Lena,' Kara returned. 'What's up?'

The L-Corp CEO frowned confusedly although the smile didn't leave her lips. ''What's up' is-,' she paused when she noticed the other presence in the apartment. 'I'm sorry, am I interrupting?'

'No,' Alex smiled politely as she approached the pair, 'I was just heading out. Good night, ladies.'

After the DEO director had effectively left the flat, Lena resumed her explanation, 'you kissed me this morning before you flew off to save the city, and I've been trying to reach you all day, but you haven't been answering my calls or my texts. I got worried.'

'I'm sorry, Lena.' The alien shook her head as she remembered, 'my phone died so I've been charging it since I came back from the fight. I didn't think to check it for any missed calls.' 

'Kara,' the green eyed woman called gently. 'What's wrong?'

The reporter furrowed her brows in confusion, 'nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong?'

'Because you seemed a lot more excited after our kiss this morning than you do right now. Do you regret it?' Lena asked hesitantly.

'No!' The Kryptonian assured quickly. 'I'm sorry,' she said when she discerned the startled look on the other woman's face. 'I just have a lot on my mind.' 

'Listen, Kara. I don't know what happened between this morning and now to make you think this much,' the businesswoman told her honestly. 'But you can't ignore the fact that our relationship has changed. I would like to give us a chance to be in a relationship if you feel the same way. However, if you're not ready, that's fine as well. We can remain friends. I just need to know where you're at, because either way this is a two-way street and I can't do this alone.' 

Kara chuckled softly. 'I just told Alex I wanted to be in a relationship with you,' she admitted. 

The Luthor sighed shortly as the puzzle pieces finally came together in her mind. 'Your sister doesn't want you to date me,' she guessed. 'The whole world will have an opinion on us, Kara. Your family, your friends, anyone who sees Supergirl and a Luthor working together. It's up to you to decide whether you'll let their judgement stand in the way of you living your truth or not. It will never be my intention to come between you and your family, so if you feel like us being together might jeopardise your relationship with your sister, then I will respect whatever decision you make,' the green eyed woman promised truthfully. 'But we could have a chance, Kara. We have stumbled across a love so pure, yet so strong, and I know it can turn into something amazing if you let it. It's up to you, just throw me a bone here.' 

The Super met her best friend's gaze and as she stared into her favourite pair of green eyes, she knew that denying the incredible woman before her would be the biggest mistake of her life. 'I want you,' she said simply, unable to formulate a different sentence that would convey her feelings as straightforwardly. 

'Does this mean we're going to give this, us, a try?' The CEO confirmed with an excited expression on her face.

'Mmh,' the Danvers sister hummed in agreement. 

Lena took a step closer towards the superhero and closed the distance between their bodies. 'Does this mean I can kiss you again?' 

Instead of responding verbally, Kara pressed her lips against her more-than-best-friends-friend's in a slow and passionate kiss. Both women wore matching smiles when they finally parted to replenish their lungs with air. 

'As much as I love kissing you, I think it's time for me to head home,' the Luthor spoke quietly with her forehead resting on the Super's. The blonde pouted at her words and Lena closed her eyes playfully to escape her best friend / possible girlfriend's adorable sad face. 'I'm not sure my heart can take so much happiness in such a short amount of time, and at the rate we're going, I might have a heart attack because of to the way you're making me feel. Besides, you have to go talk to your sister before she goes to sleep because I know it's still bothering you that she doesn't approve of us,' the green eyed woman indicated. 

The alien groaned, 'do I have to do that tonight?'

'You know what they say, don't go to bed angry. Also, we both know you won't be able to sleep tonight if you don't sort things out with your sister,' Lena predicted accurately. 

'You know me so well,' Kara remarked happily. 'Fine, you're right. I'll fly to her place as soon as you're gone,' she promised.

'Good girl,' the L-Corp CEO winked before turning half-serious. 'I'll stop by at the DEO tomorrow and show her I'm not a threat.'

'You know you don't have to do that, right?' The Super questioned, referring to the Luthor having to prove her integrity to her sister for the nth time in three years. 

'I know, but I would like it better if your sister tolerated me,' the businesswoman pointed out amusedly. 'Alright, I'm leaving. Good night, Kara, and good luck with your sister,' she wished before walking the short distance out of the apartment. 

'Sweet dreams, Lena,' the superhero called after her with a grin before closing the door and flying out of her window to her sister's apartment like she had promised her newfound love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading babiess x
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr @luversd


End file.
